5 year-old Drinks
by SDF Minorin
Summary: Nozomi decides to play a game, from where Honoka comes in the clubroom with suspicious soda cans. With suspicious soda, comes with little children. [Chapter 4 released]
1. Drinks, Pictures, and Children

With practice being cancelled today, as it had suddenly started to rain, the μ's were stuck in the clubroom. As all 8 members present, they decided to not practice until the last member had got there.

Running to the clubroom, was no other than the leader of μ's, Honoka. She was carrying a box full of 9 soda cans on her arms. She had bursted through the door, surprising everyone in the clubroom.

* * *

"Everyone~! Look what I bought from the suspicious old man next to the supermarket~!" She had yelled out loud when going in.

"Why would you buy soda from a suspicious man that you don't even know?!" Umi had lectured Honoka.

"Well," Nozomi stated and grinned mischieviously, then continued, "then why don't we play a game with it?"

Nozomi taking the box from Honoka, had read what was on the box, still grinning, but had grew a bit wider. The box had stated that, 'Whom ever drinks one can, will be able to turn into a five year-old for 3 hours.' She had also asked Honoka if she could hold the box for now, to hide the new information, that would make the little game more interesting.

She had asked who would like to play a little game for today, and majority vote won. Maki, Umi, and Eli, the respective singers for **_'Soldier Game'_**, were opposed to the game. The rest, of course decided to play, seeing it to take a break from their hard work.

Looking at the majority of the votes, Nozomi had started saying the instructions. While, the **_'Soldier Game'_** trio had sighed unwanting to play, as to they were having second thoughts to the game.

Nozomi instructed that she will do the last turn, and handed them one can each for them. She had said, "Now to play this game, you will have to answer one question correctly, if not you will have to drink all your soda. We all have a 3 hour time limit for everyone's turn. No questions will be answered about the game or time limit, seeing that you may have questions. You can't also leave the clubroom, until your 3 hour limit is up."

* * *

Nozomi had started off with asking a question to Eli. "Elicchi, do you think I can read or see what's in people's mind?"

"Hm… Seeing that your predictions are usually right on, I will have to go with a yes, I guess?" Eli had answered.

"Wroong~!" Nozomi said, "Now go and drink your soda can~!" Saying that, she had hidden a camera behind her back.

With that, Eli sighed and started to drink the can. Seeing that she had finished, a fog suddenly appeared and filled the room, then slowly faded away.

Eli, now a five year-old, asked what happened. She was just wearing her uniform's white shirt, that was now deliberating on her shoulders.

* * *

Everyone being shocked, except for Nozomi, had their jaw dropped at the scene unfolded to them. Using the limited time when everyone was still shocked, Nozomi had revealed the camera that she had hidden, and started taking a lot pictures of the young Eli.

"Elicchi, look over here~!" Nozomi said trying to get her attention. "Nojyomi?" Eli replied.

At that time, Nozomi had a huge nosebleed, and wiped it away quickly. "Nojyomi? What's wong?"

"Elicchi, do you like me?" Nozomi asked still with her ongoing nosebleed.

"Yes! Elichika likes Nojyomi very much!" Eli replied then went to hug Nozomi.

With Nozomi and her massive nosebleed, still tried taking pictures. Then finally everyone had started regaining their minds back from the shock of Eli turning into a little child.

Kotori, being the first to regain her senses, found Eli hugging a Nozomi, with a huge nosebleed. After realizing this, she had ran to her and tried to help her.

"Nozomi-chan!"

"Ko.. Kotori-chan, here take this camera and take my place of taking the pictures." Nozomi said while handing Kotori her camera.

"I.. I got it Nozomi-chan! I shall take wonderful pictures of the small Eli for you!" Kotori said with small tears forming at the edge of her eyes and her own conviction.

"Th.. Thank you Kotori-chan." Was Nozomi's final words.

"Nozomii-chaan~!" Kotori yelled out dramatically.

"Really?" Both Umi and Maki said with the act that unfolded right before their eyes.

"Waaahh~!" The others finally said when they finally had a chance to say something. They also used that chance to play with Eli a bit, before Nozomi had regained consciousness.

* * *

With that, Nozomi had finally woke up to find herself on the clubroom's couch. While waking up, she felt that her head was on something soft, and noticed that it was the small Eli.

"Good morning, Nojyomi." Eli said with a bright smile towards her.

Looking at her own watch, Nozomi saw that she had about 30 minutes left before she returns back to her original form. Using that little time, she decided to play with Eli and the rest.

During the last few or about five minutes before Eli had turned back, Nozomi asked Kotori if she had taken a lot of pictures of the small Eli. With Kotori giving her camera back, she whispered, "I know you're going to like these pictures." She smiled brightly then went back to Honoka and Umi.

Nozomi looked at the pictures in the camera, and saw Eli playing with the others, and some with goofy faces. But, her most favorite picture was that the little Eli who was making Nozomi lay on her lap looking at her calmly smiling, while she was sleeping peacefully, which had made her smile gratefully for making Kotori taking the single picture secretly.

* * *

Now with the fog returning, Eli had returned back to her original age. But with only her white shirt on, pulling it a bit down as her panties also fell off when she had turned into a five year-old. Blushing madly, Eli grabbed her clothes quickly and changed in the clubroom's changing room.

Coming out of the changing room, Eli asked what had happened, and Nozomi showed her the pictures that she and Kotori took. Eli, who was blushing when showing her the pictures, quickly asked if they could move to the next person. Nozomi quickly catching on, laughed mischieviously, and whispered to her ear, "Elicchi was soo honest when she was young, playful too~"

"Gah! Nozomi! Just move on to the next person!" Eli yelled out to Nozomi.

With that, Eli would have to pick the next person and ask them a question.

* * *

**A/N: Now with the idea done, I finally wrote a complete chapter. This idea was based off my question I asked in school, which was 'who would you turn into a five year old?', sadly I was one of them. I really need to stop from falling off of my couch from laughing. XD As this is my first fanfic, I would like to say that don't forget to leave a review or comment.＼(・8・)／ **


	2. China Dress

As it is now Eli's turn to ask a question, she had quickly pointed to Umi. Umi was quite a bit surprised, thinking that her upperclassmen that she looked up to, would actually pick her.

"Ooh~ What's your question Elicchi?" Nozomi asked.

Hearing Nozomi say that, Umi had gotten shivers down her back.

"Hm.." Eli was still trying to think of a question.

"Hey.. Nozomi." Umi asked while shrugging her shoulders.

"What is it Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked just when Eli was going to say her question.

"What happens if we get the answer correct?" Umi answered back.

"Oh! You'll be able to skip your turn, but the game won't be over, until everyone drinks their soda." Nozomi replied in a surprised kind of way, as she tapped her fist onto her other hand's palm.

"Is that so..?" Umi was still shrugging her shoulders.

Nozomi nodded in an excited way, and motioned for Eli to give her question to Umi.

"Ah.. I forgot my question.." Eli blurted out.

"How?" Umi asked.

"Well, I was going to say it, but Nozomi said something, so I forgot it." Eli replied honestly.

"Ah! I got another one." Eli blurted out again.

"Umi, do you think I can fit in your sexy China dress?" Eli asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Umi was blushing from imagining herself in one once again.

"Kotori, do you have it?" Eli asked.

"Yup. It's right here." Kotori replied back while taking out a long dark blue China dress out of nowhere and had handed it to Eli.

"Harasho Kotori!" Eli was a bit surprised from the way she had gotten the dress.

Kotori had just giggled back. Umi, horrified that the dress actually became real, now had to think the answer for the question.

"Hm.. I don't think you could fit into it, as it is in my measurements. Plus, why did it have to be that question?!" Umi exclaimed and answered.

"Well then! Let's go and see!" Eli cheerfully and went to the changing room to put on the dress.

"Yup! It doesn't fit!" Eli yelled out.

Kotori, having an idea, went to the door of the changing room, and opened the door slightly, to give another dress to Eli. Eli, noticing the dress, took it and heard someone whisper to her.

"Eli, since Umi-chan got the answer, try to make her wear the dress." Kotori was the one who was whispering.

"Okay!" Eli whispered back, looking like she had an idea.

* * *

Eli had changed out of Umi's dress, and had changed into a light blue one, that's kind of similar to it. After changing into it, she came out of the changing room, while still holding Umi's dress. Eli then gave it to Umi, confused on why she had gave it to her.

"Why did you give this to me?" Umi asked still confused.

"Well, seeing that you did answer my question correctly, you won't have to drink your soda.. yet, so instead you'll have to wear the dress." Eli answered back with a smug grin.

Umi, feeling that she had lost at the statement that Eli had said, went to the changing room whilst, dragging her own feet there. Reluctant to change into the dress after she went into the room, she went back out to where she was before, then gave the dress to Kotori. "H-here.. I can't wear it.." Umi stuttered with a blush across her face.

"U-Umi-chan, please!" Kotori had tried to beg to her in a cute type of way, as to clutching her shirt, and with a lot of emotion in what she had said.

Umi, seeing that she can't refuse the cute act done in front of her, took the dress and sighed, then went back to the dressing room. Kotori, in the other hand, did a little celebration with the others quietly, so that Umi wouldn't go back out and change.

* * *

The door to the changing room finally opening after a few minutes, Umi came out of the room, with a blush evident across her face. Everyone was so dazed by Umi, they were just staring at her not saying anything.

"Waaah~ Umi-chan, you look so cute~" Kotori had broke the silence focused on Umi.

Honoka agreeing said, "Yeah! Umi-chan looks so cute in a China dress!" while going up to her and started clinging and hugging her.

"H-Honoka!" Umi tried to stop her from clinging onto her too much, but rather failing at it instead, with Rin also joining in.

The others also had started complimenting Umi, Nozomi remembering that Eli was also in a China dress too, reminded everyone to compliment both. Hearing the compliments of the others, both now have their blushes getting more redder by the second, but Eli tried to keep the blush from being seen.

While Honoka and Rin were clinging on to Umi, Kotori and Hanayo were just watching them, sometimes giggling a bit. Nico and Maki were arguing about something random again, with no idea how it had started. Then Nozomi was both complimenting and teasing Eli who was also in a China dress, who now was also blushing.

"L-let's just ask the other person a question now!" Umi said to everyone, getting off track.

"Okayy~" Everyone replied back in a lazy tone.

* * *

**A/N: Urgh. I finally finished rewriting this! just why did i restart my PC?.. welp, review &amp; comment -)/**


	3. An Innocent Skirt

Umi, now in a hazy state from blushing too much, had likely acted as a different person now. Possibly, kind of in a more daring personality, if not maybe a drunken state would be a better fit, Umi had pointed out to Maki.

"Maki! What color is Eli's panty?!"

"Ehh~!" Everyone but Honoka and Kotori, had been surprised, as Umi had been the most strict and in a way most sane about other things than romance related. But seeing her in a way like this, surprised everyone but the two.

"Umi-chan had been like this, when we teased her too much, but it only shows barely." Kotori had explained, while Honoka had nodded with agreement.

Umi, now in a serious tone, had a mischievious glint in her eye, a similar one to Nozomi's. "Nozomi!"

* * *

With Nozomi, being the first to snap out of the shock, knew and read the message of what Umi is trying to say. "I got it!" She had replied back, going behind Eli, without her noticing.

The next thing everyone knew, was that an innocent skirt had been flipped up just now. "Umi. It's white." Nozomi had said with all seriousness in her expression.

Umi had nodded back, in contentment. Maki, being the person who was 'supposed' to answer the question said, "W-wha?! I didn't even answer it yet!"

The other members of μ's, were now rather quite confused at the events happening before them. Umi and Nozomi had another glint in their eyes, and seeing that right now they could read each other's minds, said in unison with a grin, "Time's up then."

With the other members dumbfounded, with an exception of a blushing Eli, Maki's face was left with an _"I'm not impressed"_ expression.

Eli, who was still blushing, had said, "Was that question necessary?!"

Both Umi and Nozomi said, "Yes," in unison once more. "Plus, Nozomi, why would you do that?!" Eli had asked.

"It's because I love you Elicchi." Nozomi responded with a smirk.

Eli, who was blushing more now, had yelled, "NOZOMII!" and started to chase her around the room.

* * *

Now, with the other two members chasing each other, Honoka was the first to break the confusion out of the others. "Well, it seems that Umi had made a lot of things happen in just one round of the game." The others just nodded at the statement said to them.

Maki, being the most sane, or smart person in this case now, with the exception of the different personality Umi, and the other two third-years chasing each other, had to ask, "So, when will Umi go back to her original personality?"

"She should be reverting back soon." Kotori had answered back. And with that, Umi had just fainted right in front of them, with Honoka catching her.

"Well, I guess we will have her turn later." Honoka said smiling while bringing Umi to the couch.

The rest of the members, had just now waited for the two third-years chasing each other to calm down and stop, later continuing with the game.

* * *

**A/N: I have been busy with parties; homework; gaming, and other things. I also apologize if I made some characters OoC. In a way, I'm not busy, I'm just a procrastinator -3-)/ So review and comment? X3**


	4. Maki-Maki-Maa

With Maki's turn of being turned into a 5 year old passed with no one asking with the unexpected events that unveiled before their eyes, Rin was the first to find out and say it to the others.

"Ahh~! Maki-chan didn't even drink her soda nyaa~!"

Finally remembering the purpose of how Nozomi and Eli chased each other before the random changing events, they had all gasped at how they forgot about it so quickly.

Umi now starting to wake up, felt that there was something soft on her head that she was laying down on. Her vision being a bit blurry at first, blinked a few times, before seeing clearly.

"Ah. Good morning Umi-chan." Kotori had said with a bright smile as Umi seemed to be getting up.

"What happened and what is my head laying down on something soft?"

"Oh. That. Well, To sum it up for you, we saw you in a waay different personality, and the thing your head's on is Kotori's lap." Nico replied with no time for Kotori to answer her.

Umi, on the other hand, thought about it a bit, while the first answer she got was totally fine, she had started to blush once more after hearing Nico say "Kotori's lap". And about that, when she started thinking on how she's still laying down on her lap, Umi's mind went into overdrive, and made her faint once more.

"Aww, Umi-chan fainted again." Kotori said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Moving aside those random setbacks, are you going to drink it Maki-chan?!" Honoka asked with no longer caring about the two most maturest in μ's still chasing each other, and her two best friends going off in their own little world.

"Maki-chan should drink it nyaa~!"

"Mm! I-I want to see Maki-chan as a kid too!" Hanayo meeked out.

"What about you Nico-chan nyaa~?"

"I couldn't care less really."

"if you say so nyaa~"

Honoka, seeing that Maki has been outnumbered, said, "Alright! Maki-chan bottoms up!"

Knowing that there's no way out of this anymore, she opened the can, and drank the soda in one whole gulp. As the first transformation followed, the fog appeared and dissipated, all of Maki's clothes on the ground, with only her white polo on her.

Nico, being the first to see this, was blushing a bit, and thinking, _'Ahh~ Maki-chan is so cute.. I want to take a picture and cuddle her~'_ But being the other tsundere in the group, she couldn't do it, and was held by self-restraint.

"Uwahh~ Maki-chan is so cute nyaa~!" Rin had saw her, and when she got found, she pounced on her.

* * *

The 5 year-old Maki had looked liked the other Maki in the weird, mysterious dream all nine of them had, with Maki turning from a child to her present age, but maybe a bit shorter.

"Ah! Kitty!" Maki had thought Rin was just a big kitty, trying to get attention, and so Maki had started to pat Rin's head.

"Good kitty.. kitty."

Honoka and Hanayo now being seemingly forgotten, went to join in playing around with Rin and Maki.

* * *

Nico, feeling angry that they have made Maki to play with all to themselves, started pouting. And the two other third years, now tired from chasing each other, took a brake, and also went to play with Maki.

Maki, looking at the side for a bit, saw Nico pouting and maybe lonely too. With that, she stopped playing with the others, and went straight to Nico. With the other members confused, they just stood there and watched.

"Come on! Let's go play with everybody else! (excluding Kotori and Umi, as they're still in their own world)" Maki grabbed both Nico's hand and tried to drag her to everyone else, with no luck, as she was now weaker than her. Looking at Maki, trying to pull with all her might, Nico just laughed contentedly.

"Alright. Let's go play with the others!"

* * *

_**OMAKE: (playing with 5 year-old Maki)**_

_**Nico:**_

"No, no, no Maki-chan! Like this: Maki-Maki-Maa~"

"Maki-Maki-Maa~! Did I do it correctly?" Maki had made the most adorable face that moment, plus with Nico's signature pose done perfectly.

"Y-yeah.. Let me go take a break for a moment Maki-chan!"

During that break, Nico had also suffered from a major nosebleed, without dying. And her thoughts were exactly: _'Uugh. T-this Maki-chan is to powerful.. I really want to take her home now.. Maybe I need a blood transfusion too..'_

_**RinPana:**_

"Kitty..!" Maki just continued patting Rin's head to the max, with Hanayo there to also be patting the orange-haired girl.

**_Honoka:_**

"Waah~! I feel so tall!" With Maki having a piggyback ride on Honoka, who insisted on it, and the latter almost falling down.

**_NozoEli:_**

"Mama!" Maki running up to be carried by Nozomi, and with Eli just standing behind her, made it worse for Eli?

"Papa!" Was Maki yelling after she got carried by Nozomi and saw Eli.

And with that, Nozomi turned to her, also making Maki face Eli, with a devilish grin on her face right now.

"Elicchi! Come here!" With that, Eli had lost all hope on getting away from Nozomi's antics with Maki, not until she returned back to her present age, in which she hopes comes soon.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. i included the OVA reference here for no reason really. I just got all random ideas, after being on tumblr and twitter too long, maybe even my lack of sleep too, considering I haven't slept at least for two days. Well, seeing that I can't sleep I'll be writing the other chapter, maybe a oneshot too.**


End file.
